


you're so pretty (that it hurts)

by poetictragedy



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Biting, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Lap Dances, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, alternate universeish, sassy gay Carlos who calls everyone "honey"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James moonlights as a kind-of-a-big-deal drag queen named Diamond and none of the other boys know… until Carlos drags Kendall to a gay club and they see James — Diamond — performing. Kendall doesn’t recognize James at first, not until he gets home and has time to think about what happened at the club… and the eyes are what give James away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so pretty (that it hurts)

”You’re going dancing with me tonight.” It’s a demand, not a question, and Kendall swivels his head around to stare at his best friend, who’s standing in the doorway to his room, both hands on his hips. “And you’re going to change out of  _those_  jeans,  _that_  t-shirt, and your ugly ass, dirty Converse because I’m not dragging your frumpy ass into a club wearing that. Uh-uh, honey.”

“Did you just _insult_  my fashion sense?”

Carlos snorts and raises an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. “You  _have_  no fashion sense, Kendall,” he explains, moving away from the doorway to the couch where Kendall is sitting. “You wear jeans, ratty old band t-shirts, that ugly green striped sweater, and skate shoes. That’s not a fashion sense, it’s a cry for  _help_.”

That hurts more than it should and Kendall is more than a little offended; it’s not his fault that his takes comfort in jeans and worn out shirts… and did Carlos just call his striped sweater ugly? He’s going to pay for that and Kendall will make sure of that; he doesn’t know how, but he knows that Carlos’ payback will be epic.

“So, go change into your best clothes,” Carlos says, pulling Kendall out of his thoughts of revenge - he was just wondering how he could put Nair in Carlos’ shampoo without causing all four of them to go bald - and he frowns, crossing both arms over his chest like a petulant child.

He kicks his feet up onto the coffee table and stares at his shoes. “Why can I just wear what I’ve got on now? It’s acceptable for every other bar we go to,” he says, turning to look at Carlos, who is shaking his head slowly, brown eyes narrowed into thin slits. “I don’t like that look. Why are you giving me that look?”

“Kendall Francis Schmidt, get your ass off that couch and go put on  _the best_  articles of clothing you own.” Kendall’s thrown off by how demanding and rough Carlos’ voice is, but he obeys his friend’s command after a moment of staring him down.

“What kind of club are we going to anyway?” Kendall asks as he gets up, nudging his shoes off with his toes before kicking them to the side, hearing them tumble onto the floor near the corner. 

Carlos grins proudly and slips his hands into his pockets. “You are accompanying me to the hottest gay bar in L.A, of course.”

When Kendall hears the words ‘gay’ and ‘bar’ strung together so nonchalantly, he turns to gape at Carlos, shaking his head slowly before closing his mouth. Clenching his jaw tightly, Kendall stares at his best friend, going through about a dozen different retorts in his mind before coming up empty on something to say. He wants to say no, of course, but the look on Carlos’ face is like that of a child on Christmas morning when they open the gift they asked for all year. 

And Kendall can’t break Carlos’ heart by saying no to him, he’d feel like the biggest asshole in the world if he did it. Still, a gay bar isn’t the place Kendall wants to be seen at and that’s one reason he’s never gone into one; the second reason for never stepping foot into a place like that is because if Kendall wants a man? He doesn’t need to go to some glitter-covered bar to find one.

“When do we leave?” Kendall says the words grudgingly, moving a hand to run through his hair slowly, looking at Carlos with a slight smile at how excited his best friend is.

“We leave in an hour,” Carlos answers him, nodding his head as he speaks, “and you _better not_  come out of that room wearing anything less than hot, do you hear me? I will throw my shoes at you if it happens.”

Kendall laughs and nods, scratching the back of his neck as he moves toward his bedroom, listening to Carlos as he throws more insults at him. They all get muffled when Kendall goes into his room and shuts the door behind him, leaning against it with a heavy sigh. He rubs his hands down his face, scratching at the light stubble covering his jaw, before pushing away from the door.

Making his way through his room, Kendall pulls his shirt off and tosses it onto the floor, scratching absently at his stomach as he heads to his closet. He yawns loudly and opens the door, looking at the contents before grabbing a pair of tight black pants, tossing them onto his bed.

Next, he moves onto his shirts and looks through his options, pushing away the rejects and the things he knows Carlos won’t approve of. Finally, Kendall grabs a black button-up shirt and shuts the closet door, moving to the dresser to grab a tank top. 

As he goes to the bed, Kendall pulls the tank top over his head and shrugs into the button-up quickly, undoing his jeans once he’s standing near the edge of the bed, looking down at his pants. He swallows thickly and removes everything from his pockets - cell phone, wallet, keys - before pushing his jeans down and kicking them away quickly.

Once his jeans are off, Kendall grabs the black pants off the mattress and pulls them on, jumping into them a little as he tugs them up his legs. He buttons and zips them up once they’re settled low on his hips and he puts everything back into his pockets before moving back to the closet. 

Kendall doesn’t have “fancy” shoes or anything that’s fashionable that he wears  _all_  the time and he basically just sticks with what he thinks is comfortable, which just so happens to be skate shoes; Vans, DC, Airwalk, Converse — you name it, he probably has it. But, there was this one time when they were all in New York and Logan dragged him into a shoe store while Carlos and James ran off somewhere. 

His friend promised that he would like the shoes and, yeah, Kendall will admit that he liked nearly every shoe that store had and he ended up walking out of there with a pair of nice boots. Logan made him wear the damn things once during a fan meet and greet and his feet killed him the rest of the day, but damn did they look good on him.

So, when Kendall opens the closet, he drops down to his knees and starts rummaging through his shoes, tossing pair after pair out behind him until he gets to the fashionable boots that Logan helped him buy. He pulls them out and sits back on his heels, holding the damn things away from his body like they’re going to bit or suddenly explode on him.

After what seems like forever, Kendall stands and kicks his shoes back into his closet, figuring that Carlos will straighten everything up like he always does. He smirks at the thought of his best friend chastising him for being messy but Kendall will never listen, not even if his own mother told him to clean. 

Well, okay, maybe he would listen to  _her_ , but not to Carlos.

He never really listens to Carlos anyway..

… So why is he standing in the middle of his bedroom, wearing an outfit that’s tight in all the wrong places and that makes his junk itch? He loves Carlos, don’t get it wrong, but he’s not one for listening to the commands of other people. He’s always been more of a free spirit, only listening when he got paid to do it or when it came down to listening or losing his job.

Kendall decides to say fuck it and he listens to Carlos just this once, giving into the small Latino that gets his way with everyone else. Why  _shouldn’t_  Kendall crack when everyone else does anyway? All it takes for James and Logan to succumb to anything Carlos wants is for him to be cute… and for him to bat those fucking brown eyes of his because that? That’s fucking kryptonite and Kendall’s a sucker for letting himself fall for it.

Once most of his shoes are back in the closet, Kendall goes to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling the boots on quickly. He laces them up and pulls the ends of his jeans down over top of them, chewing his lip nervously. When he stands and moves to the door, Kendall slips a hand down to his crotch and adjusts himself quickly, grumbling at the tightness of his pants and promising himself that he’ll burn them the second he has the chance.

After making a few quick adjustments (mostly just moving his underwear and jeans around his cock a bit), Kendall steps out of his room and shuts the door behind him, moving toward the couch slowly. His boots clack against the floor a little and he sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair before sitting down.

Kendall is almost certain that his pants are going to rip when he sits down - and he’s actually hoping it happens - but everything stays stitched together even when he moves around on the cushions a bit. Frowning, Kendall leans back and kicks his feet up onto the coffee table, crossing his legs at the ankles as he waits for Carlos, sure that the hour time limit is nearly up.

He grabs the remote from the cushion beside him and flips the television on quickly, scrolling through the channels before stopping on some music show on the Fuse network. Once he’s decided on something to watch, Kendall settles back against the couch and drops the remote onto his thigh, folding both arms behind his head, eyes locked on the television screen.

Time passes and, before Kendall knows it, Carlos comes into the living room, sneaking up behind the couch, clapping both hands on Kendall’s shoulders. It makes him yelp and he moves away from his friend, laying across the cushions as his heart pounds wildly in his chest, breath ragged.

“Did I scare you?” Carlos asks, trying his hardest not to grin.

“Little bit,” Kendall answers, nodding as he runs a hand down his face, looking at his best friend’s outfit — which consists of a tight purple shirt and even tighter pants, along with a pair of boots. “You look good,” he says, nodding his head toward Carlos with a smile.

Blinking, Carlos looks down at his clothes and shrugs. “I look alright, I guess,” he mumbles, bringing his gaze back up until it’s locked on Kendall’s.

“How do  _I_  look?” As he speaks, Kendall moves to stand next to the couch, flipping the television off before facing Carlos, holding his arms out. He can feel the other boy’s eyes on him, raking up and down his body, judgement rolling off him in waves.

“Eh, you look fine for your first time at a gay club.” Carlos grins and moves toward the door, stopping with his hand wrapped around the knob; he throws a glance over his shoulder at Kendall, raising his eyebrows expectantly. “Don’t stand there all day, honey.”

Kendall rolls his eyes and slips his hands into his back pockets, slumping his shoulders forward as he walks toward the door, stepping outside before Carlos. He watches his friend lock the door before feeling an arm snake around his waist, a hand clamping down over his hip, pulling him closer until his body is pressed against Carlos’.

They walk toward Kendall’s car and he tries to make himself relax but can’t seem to force his anxiety down, along with his nervousness. When they get to the car, Kendall grabs his keys from his pocket and tosses them to Carlos, making his way around to the passenger side before slipping inside quickly, settling against the seat.

Carlos gets into the driver’s side and starts the engine, backing out just when Kendall asks, “Why didn’t you call James and see what time he got off work tonight?”

“I can’t believe he has a real job when we’re  _famous_ ,” Carlos mumbles, like he didn’t hear the second part of the question, before continuing, “and because he said he’d be coming in late tonight and for me not to stay up waiting for him. Now James? He  _loves_  going to clubs with me and that boy can dance. He’s all limbs and one hard, firm body that everyone loves grinding against.”

Hearing Carlos talk about James like that makes Kendall’s insides twist and he fucks around with the controls for the window; rolling it up and then down before settling on a spot halfway between each. He stares out the window as they drive down the road, feeling the air blow across his face while he thinks about what Carlos said about James having a hard body.

Okay, Kendall knows that James has a nice body - just like he knows that the rest of his band mates and best friends do too - but he doesn’t like to hear about it that often. It’s not because he’s jealous about it or anything — he just doesn’t like to think about it because it makes him feel strange. Tingly, is the way he would describe it; thinking about James’ body makes Kendall feel all tingly and he doesn’t like it.

Nope, doesn’t like it one bit…

But, sometimes he catches himself staring at James when he gets out of the pool, all tanned, taut skin and long limbs, water dripping down his curves slowly. A few times when he stared, Kendall almost ran into the pool himself or stepped on the dog’s tail a few times, which is highly embarrassing.

Kendall’s so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear Carlos talk — at least not until his friend smacks him on the arm and pulls him out of his reverie. Pouting and whimpering, Kendall rubs at the spot and turns to look at Carlos, setting his jaw firmly.

“What was that for?”

“You weren’t paying attention and I was trying to give you a crash course in Club Etiquette 101,” Carlos answers, putting his hand back on the steering wheel, attention pulled back onto the road stretching out in front of them. “Did you even hear a word I said, or do I need to repeat it all?”

Pursing his lips, Kendall rubs his arm and shrugs. “Don’t trust strangers that want to give me candy? Oh, wait, I know one — don’t leave my drink sitting on the bar because someone will steal it? No, no… they’ll put drugs in it?”

“You are  _the worst,_ ” Carlos grumbles, sighing heavily as he lifts a hand, running it across the top of his head slowly. “Don’t let anyone give you  _anything_ , not even a free drink, and don’t leave your drinks on the bar because someone  _will_  put drugs in it and I am not dragging your ass home tonight.”

“You do realize that I’m an adult, right?” Kendall asks, his tone only half playful as he stares at Carlos, watching as he scratches his jaw before moving his hand back to the steering wheel. “I mean,” he continues, shifting in the seat a little, “I’ve been going to bars for a while now and I know what to do. I’m honestly just going to be a support system for you and to maybe dance with a few hot guys.”

Carlos grins and nods as he turns onto a street. “God, maybe you’ll finally get laid after months of celibacy.”

“Celibacy is something you  _choose_ ,” Kendall corrects, chewing on his lower lip gently before laving his tongue across it, laughing quietly. “I didn’t choose not to have sex for months, it just happened that way. You can’t really have hot, dirty, sweaty sex while you’re out on the road, now can you?”

“I did,” Carlos gloats, turning to grin proudly at Kendall before snapping his head back, looking at the road in front of them. “Besides, I thought you wanted to do it with James — what happened there?”

Great, they’re back on the subject of James. You know, just for one night Kendall would like to  _not_  talk about his overwhelming crush for James Maslow and, I dunno, have fun instead — but no. Carlos has to bring him up and he has to bring up the stupid little speech Kendall gave on how he was going to fuck James senseless…

And Kendall was drunk when he said it, so his credibility is squashed to about zero.

Kendall moves his hands over his face, groaning loudly against his palms. “I don’t know about that,” he says, pulling his hands away before dropping them to his lap, palms smacking against his thighs. “I want James, sure, but do you see the way he looks at me, Carlos? It’s like all he sees is a little brother or something, not a potential boyfriend or fuck buddy, if I’m lucky to even have  _that_.”

“Have you tried - oh, I dunno - asking him?”

“Yeah, like that would go over really well. ‘Hey, James? Yeah, can we fuck each other’s brains out for a couple of hours? Promise I’ll be the best lay you’ll ever have and, hey, maybe we can talk about dating in the future..’ because that will get me all the sex in the world with James, right.”

Frowning, Carlos shrugs a shoulder and takes another turn. “It can’t hurt to try, right? I mean, that’s what I did with Logan and you see how that worked out for us.”

It’s true — Carlos had gone after Logan a couple of months previous and their relationship was… well, it was different. Sure, they had sex and went out on dates where they knew the paparazzi wouldn’t follow them, but other than that they didn’t act much different around the house.

And, yeah, the thought of having someone to constantly have sex with and to kiss and to maybe fall asleep with at night is appealing to Kendall but he knows that James would never go for it. Yeah, everyone knows that James is gay - they all are, really, except for Logan who’s bisexual - and Kendall knows that he doesn’t have a ‘type’ when it comes to guys… So why can’t he just ask James out?

Oh, right, because Kendall Schmidt is afraid of rejection; he always has been, since he was little, and he’s even more afraid of being rejected by his best friend. Who also happens to be a member of the same band and who lives under the same roof as Kendall… and who also happens to be gorgeous, sexy, and irresistible.

“I dunno, maybe I’ll ask him tomorrow or something.” Kendall shrugs and watches buildings pass through the windows, the night being slowly being shrouded in darkness as they drive through the streets of L.A. 

The rest of the drive is quiet and Kendall’s thankful for it because it means he’s free to think about what he wants… and that means his mind is full of James. He can’t stop himself from thinking about the other boy, no matter how hard he tries, and he just succumbs to the fact that he’s fucking obsessed. And he has every right to be because James is literally everything Kendall wants and he’s basically the personification of perfection — at least in Kendall’s book, anyway.

Kendall watches the sky get darker and darker, time rolling on as Carlos keeps driving and he starts to wonder where, exactly, this club is before the car starts slowing down. This gets Kendall’s attention and he sits up in the seat, looking at the building in front of them with it’s neon signs and glowing lights, people flocking toward it like moths to a flame.

“We’re here?” Kendall asks, slightly surprised at the way the building looks because, in his mind, a gay bar does not look like what they’re sitting in front of.

Carlos laughs and pulls into a parking spot next to the building, nodding. “Surprising isn’t it?” 

“A little.”

“Wait until you get inside,” Carlos replies, laughing as he gets out of the car and walks around, opening the door for Kendall. He gets out in a daze, wrapping his hands around the door before letting go and shutting it, allowing Carlos to take one of his hands to pull him toward the front of the building.

The line is long but Carlos manages to worm his way through it and to the front, smiling brightly at the bouncer standing in front of the door. He keeps hold of Kendall’s hand as he talks to the guy - who is huge, by the way - and their words go by in a blur, drowning under the bass and the music pouring through the door when people open it.

A few minutes pass and Carlos pulls Kendall toward the entrance. “Come on.”

“How’d you get us in?” Kendall asks, raising his voice to be heard over the music.

“Oh, that?” Carlos laughs and pulls Kendall closer, lips pressed against his ear. “I know that guy because I come here a lot and I was just talking to him, telling him about how we got his niece tickets to our show.”

Kendall laughs, amazed at Carlos’ genius. “So you guilt him into letting us in?”

“That’s the only way to get shit done, baby.” Carlos lets out another peal of laughter, clinging onto Kendall as they make their way through a sea of bouncing bodies, all pressed tightly against them as they move. 

They eventually make it to the bar and Kendall leans onto it, folding his arms across the top as he looks up and down, seeing several shirtless men in a sea of black and white, mixed with a few other, more vibrant colours. It’s not his scene but it makes Carlos happy, so Kendall doesn’t complain; he turns back to the bar and smiles at the bartender who suddenly appears in front of him, twisting a rag around in a glass.

“What’re you having?”

“Rum and coke,” Kendall answers, nodding slowly as he leans onto the bar a little, watching the cute bartender as he sets the rag and the glass down. With his eyes following every move the bartender makes, Kendall smiles and lets his body move a little to the music, dancing awkwardly until a drink is put down in front of him. He thanks the cute guy and winks at him, smiling brightly so that his dimples are showing, before grabbing the glass and taking a sip.

He sits his drink down seconds before Carlos leans against him, breath hot against his ear as his best friend whispers, “I’m going up near the stage, because the best drag queens are about to come on. You wanna come with me?”

Drag queens? What the hell kind of bar is this? Kendall thinks about that for a moment, rolling his tongue around in his mouth, tasting the Captain Morgan and Coke. He shrugs and grabs his drink, hooking his arm before holding it out to Carlos, who takes it and pulls him toward the front (or is it the back? Kendall can’t tell in this place) of the club.

The “stage” is a runway and there’s a stripper pole in the middle, though Kendall doesn’t know what that’s for unless the drag queens are also strippers. He gets a little more excited by that thought than he should and he takes a long sip from his drink before he’s being pulled to the front of the stage by Carlos. 

Laughing, Kendall takes a seat at a table in front of the stage and sets his glass down on it, grabbing a napkin before wiping his hands where some of his drink spilled out. He lays the crumpled paper on the table and leans back in his seat, kicking his feet out toward the stage as he stares at it; there’s a backdrop of purple velvet and Kendall shudders at the sight, letting his eyes run down the length of the stage slowly.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” a voice announces and Kendall nearly jumps out of his seat when he hears it, “I’d like to start this evening off by introducing you to one of our loveliest ladies. Now, she’s only been with us for a couple of months but she is  _fierce_  and she is gorgeous; all tall legs, ruby red lips, and she’s got an ass you just wanna take a bite of.”

Kendall rolls his eyes at the sell of the drag queen and takes a sip of his drink again, frowning when he realizes that he’s almost gone. He’s about to get up and get another when he feels Carlos’ hand on his knee, keeping him in place.

The crowd screams and cheers until the voice comes on again: “Give a warm welcome to our lovely lady, Diamond!”

It’s like that was the signal for everyone to go crazy and the crowd gets louder, noise coming in from all around Kendall, making his eardrums ache a little. He joins the crowd, though, and claps his hands together, staring at the entrance where Diamond is supposed to come from, anticipation filling his gut.

After a moment and a little bit of fog, Diamond steps onto the stage and Kendall stares when he sees her. The drag queen is wearing a short dress, the hem resting on the middle of her thigh and the colour going from light blue to dark blue along the edges. She’s also got on a pair of black knee high boots and a dark black wig of curls that spill across her shoulders, which Kendall notices are very broad.

Diamond comes closer to the front of the stage, swaying her hips as she grips them, making the crowd go wild when she flips her hair over her shoulders. She stops at the stripper pole and moves a hand off her hip, wrapping her fingers around the pole as she looks out across the crowd, smiling brilliantly at each and every person in the club.

When she gets closer, Kendall looks at her and he bites his lip, eyes raking up and down her body, admiring her curves. He doesn’t register the people around him and he doesn’t even pay attention to Carlos, who is smacking his arm and pointing up at the stage; all Kendall sees is Diamond and he licks his lips slowly, settling back in his seat to watch the show.

The beginning of Diamond’s show starts off with her grind against the stripper pole and dancing in a way that gets Kendall a little more than hot under the collar. He can’t take his eyes off of her, letting his gaze float down her body and back up, locking on her face for the countless time since she’s been out. Her features seem familiar to Kendall but he sweeps it under the rug, being distracted by the way her red lips part into an o, giving the crowd her best sex face.

And if Kendall weren’t hooked before, he sure as hell is now, watching Diamond lick across her lips slowly, getting them wet and causing them to shine under the lights. It’s a bit maddening to watch someone  _that_  beautiful be  _that_  close and not being able to touch, but Kendall just grips his thighs, watching Diamond as she moves to the front of the stage.

Diamond stops near the edge and looks out across the crowd, smiling beautifully at the people in the back who are screaming her name, chanting it over and over like it’s a fucking prayer and Kendall finds himself wanting to chant along with them. He watches the queen, captivated by the way she moves and how fucking beautiful she is, her makeup shining and glimmering underneath the lights. 

Her gaze eventually pulls toward the front of the crowd and her eyes find Kendall and Carlos, who are literally sitting on the edge of their seats, mouths open as they stare up at her. For a moment, she stares at the two of them with a perfectly penciled eyebrow raised and her lips pursed before a smile breaks out across her face and she wiggles her fingers toward Carlos.

“Looks like Diamond needs an assistant for this next part,” the announcer says and Kendall turns to look at Carlos, who pales and stares back at him, blinking rapidly. 

Laughing, Kendall pushes his shoulder and mouths, ‘go,’ before Carlos scrambles to his feet and makes his way over to the side of the stage. He climbs the stairs and nearly trips a few times and Kendall bites his lower lip, imagining how red Carlos’ cheeks must be right now.

He watches as his best friend moves toward the queen, heart pounding in his chest as he sits back in his seat, legs spread and hands resting on the insides of his thighs. Part of Kendall is jealous and the other part is nervous for Carlos, even though they’re all used to being in front of thousands of screaming fans on much bigger stages than the one he’s on now.

Someone hands Diamond a microphone and she smiles at Carlos. “Well, aren’t you adorable,” she says, her voice high pitched and, god, if it doesn’t do things to Kendall. “What’s your name?”

“Carlos,” his friend answers into the mic, giving the crowd a smile.

“Well, Carlos, have you ever gotten a lap dance?”

Biting his lip, Carlos ducks his head and Kendall giggles. “Yeah, a few times,” he admits, clearing his throat after he speaks before looking out into the crowd and catching Kendall’s eyes, smiling softly.

“How’d you like to get one right now?” Diamond asks, moving her free hand up the outside of Carlos’ arm, causing him to shiver slightly.

“In front of all these people?” 

Diamond tips her head back a little and laughs. “Well, of course, honey,” she answers, moving her hand down to capture Carlos’ wrist, long fingers wrapping around it. “Unless you’re shy.”

“Hell no,” Carlos answers, puffing his chest out confidently. “I’m in a band — I can’t be shy in front of hundreds of people, now can I? Being in front of,” he pauses, looking out across the crowd, “I dunno, a hundred or more people? Should be no problem for me.”

“You’re in a band, huh?” Kendall can hear the smirk in Diamond’s voice and he licks his lips slowly, dragging the tip of his tongue across his upper lip. “Anyone I’ve heard of?”

“Big Time Rush, heard of them?”

Nodding, Diamond chuckles and licks her lips. “I’ve heard of them,” she says, voice rougher than before and it sends a shiver down Kendall’s spine, causing him to shift awkwardly in his seat, his cock hardening a bit in his jeans.

“Actually,” Carlos says, pointing to where Kendall is with a big grin, “another band member is here with me. It’s his first time to a gay club and I think it’s his first time seeing a drag queen up close and personal.” 

“Is that right?” Diamond turns to look at Kendall with a smirk.

Carlos nods and laughs, leaning forward to speak into the mic. “Yep, and I think I’d like to trade my lap dance with him, if you don’t mind.”

Oh, no. No, no, no —  _no_. Kendall is  _not_  going up onto that stage to get a lap dance from a fucking gorgeous drag queen in front of a club full of people. Nope, not going to happen at all and no one — read: Carlos — is going to make him.

But, Kendall can’t help the way his body tingles at the thought of having that body ground against his and he can’t stop the moan that escapes his lips when he thinks about it. Okay, so, getting a lap dance — from a drag queen — in front of a building full of people wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world… would it?

“You really wanna do that?” Diamond’s voice pulls Kendall out of his reverie and he stares up at the stage, licking his lips nervously as he looks between the queen and Carlos, who is nodding frantically. “Alright, honey — go sit back down and send your friend up here.”

Carlos bounds off the stage and comes over to where Kendall is sitting, taking one of his hands into his own, tugging him out of his seat. And Kendall goes willingly, letting the shorter man pull him to his feet before both of his hands are pressed between his shoulders and he’s being shoved toward the stage.

Yeah, what could go wrong with this? Nothing, not a damn thing..

Sighing heavily, Kendall goes to the stage and takes the stairs carefully, swallowing as he looks down at the stage underneath his feet. He moves toward the front and stands next to Diamond, looking up at her with a wary smile, laving across his lips again, mentally cursing himself for doing it in the first place.

“What’s your name?” Diamond asks, tipping the microphone toward Kendall.

Kendall clears his throat and leans in, not taking his eyes off the queen. “Kendall,” he answers, chuckling quietly as he lifts a hand, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Something in Diamond’s facial features makes Kendall’s heart throb and he can’t take his eyes off of her, trying to figure out where he’s seen her before. He looks at her eyes - which are outlined in black and blue - and narrows his own, trying to place where he’s seen them before until she starts talking again, interrupting his thoughts.

“Have you ever been this close to a drag queen?”

“Huh?” Kendall asks, dumbly, shaking his head when he understands the question, blushing a little at his own stupidity. “No, I’ve never been this close to one before.”

Diamond laughs, the noise rumbling deep in her chest, and she nods. “There’s a first time for everything, isn’t there? Don’t worry, I won’t do anything scary and I won’t hurt you, okay?”

Kendall nods slowly and sucks in a deep breath through his nose, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watches Diamond give the microphone to a guy standing off the side of the stage. His heart pounds wildly in his chest and Kendall thinks that he’s sweating, what with standing underneath the bright lights and being in front of so many gay men… who are chanting his name, along with Diamond’s.

The stagehand brings a chair up and sets it a few feet away from the stripper pole, clapping a hand against Kendall’s bicep as he passes and Kendall swears he heard the guy say ‘good luck.’ He swallows thickly and takes his hands out of his pockets as he moves over to the chair, taking a seat.

Music starts playing and Kendall lays his hands against his thighs, rubbing his palms against his pants as he watches Diamond move closer, hips swaying in time with the song that’s pumping through the club. He tries to focus on anything but the way she’s dancing and licking her lips, hands moving onto his shoulders when she gets close enough.

Diamond hasn’t even touched Kendall — save for his shoulders — and already his cock is half hard in his jeans, begging to be touched. He wants to feel the queen’s hands on other parts of him, wants those long fingers touching every inch of skin she can, but then he remembers where they’re at and remembers the laws that forbid such things from happening.

Great — Kendall’s going to get hard from the lap dance and be forced to go home, alone, and jerk off in his bathroom with the scent of Diamond’s perfume on him. It’s fucking awesome and he groans at the thought of it, eyes snapping shut until he feels weight in his lap.

Kendall opens his eyes and looks at Diamond who is fucking  _sitting on his lap_ , straddling it with her arms thrown around his neck and… yeah, Kendall’s probably not going to last until they get home. He’s going to fucking come in his jeans in front of all of these people - Carlos included - and he’ll never be able to live it down.

“You can touch me too, if you want,” Diamond whispers against his ear, lips brushing along the shell and Kendall shudders — fucking shudders — from the softness of her words and her mouth. 

God, Kendall is so fucking screwed.

“Okay,” he squeaks out, lifting his shaky hands to wrap around her hips, gripping them tightly until he hears her moan against his ear. That one little noise is sinful and it makes Kendall shudder again, causing him to roll his hips up and.. is this what a lap dance consists of? Really? Because, if that’s what it is, lap dances are fucking awesome and he wants more of them.

Then Diamond starts moving her hips against Kendall’s, working them with the beat as she tangles her fingers in Kendall’s hair, giving it a light tug. She hums along to the music as she moves, before sliding off of Kendall’s lap, her hands disappearing from his hair and he lets out a disappointed whine, pouting up at her.

And she doesn’t say anything, just smiles at him and starts dancing in a slow circle, stopping when her back is facing Kendall. He gets a good look at her ass and bites his lower lip, trying his hardest not to reach out and touch it or, god forbid, smack it.

As the music gets a little faster, Diamond sinks lower to the ground before standing back up and moving toward Kendall, taking place on his lap again. One of her hands goes back to his hair, long fingers tangling around it, and he tips his head back against her touch, groaning when she grinds her ass against his crotch.

Kendall knows that she can feel how hard he is and he doesn’t even care; he’s past the point of apologizing for his actions and he grinds back against her, moaning when she pushes back harder. He moves his hands back to Diamond’s hips, wrapping his fingers around them tightly as he moves her ass against him roughly.

The crowd disappears and Kendall completely succumbs to the beat and the way Diamond’s hips are moving against his; the way her hand is carding through his hair, dragging across the base of his skull before going back up. His head is dizzy and his cock is throbbing in his jeans, aching more and more with each grind of Diamond’s ass against him and he feels like he could come at any moment.

When the music stops, Diamond slides her ass against Kendall’s lap one more time before standing and moving toward the stripper pole. She doesn’t look back; just leaves him there, with his cock hard in his jeans and sweat dripping down the side of his neck. 

Groaning in frustration, Kendall tips his head forward and blinks his eyes open, staring at Diamond as she dances against the pole, turning her head to look back at him, grinning. That grin makes him harder and he pushes a hand against the front of his jeans as he stands up, hurrying off the stage before collapsing into his chair at the front, sitting next to Carlos, who is grinning from ear to ear.

“Shut up,” Kendall growls, knowing that Carlos can’t hear him but he says it anyway, running his fingers along the outline of his cock slowly. He watches the show for another moment before standing up again and making his way through the sea of men - and a few women - to get to the exit.

When he gets to the door, Kendall goes outside and leans against the wall, taking a few deep breaths until he feels calm enough to think. He looks around him and chews his lip, wondering who he can call to come pick him up because Kendall knows that Carlos isn’t going to leave any time soon, not with the show that’s going on inside.

Kendall grabs his phone after a moment and starts walking down the sidewalk, listening as the music fades away, scrolling through his contacts quickly. He purses his lips and goes through the list a second time before getting to Logan’s name and tapping it, bringing the phone up to his ear.

It rings… and rings…. and rings some more… and Logan doesn’t answer.

“Shit,” Kendall mutters, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he looks at his phone again, trying to think of someone else he can call to come pick him up. He’s about to call someone else when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he jumps, spinning around to face Carlos, who’s backing away with his hands held up.”Oh, it’s just you” he huffs, chuckling nervously as he locks his phone and shoves it into his pocket.

Carlos grins and nods his head, dropping his hands. “Diamond left the stage and I didn’t wanna watch the other queen that took her place,” he says, shrugging his shoulders as he rocks back and forth on his heels. “Wanna go home?”

“God, yes.” The words fly out of Kendall’s mouth quickly and he blushes, moving forward to go to the car, nudging Carlos a little when he passes him. “Thanks for pushing me into coming tonight,” he says as they walk toward the car.

“You’re welcome,” Carlos answers, throwing his friend another grin before getting into the car, slipping in behind the wheel. He turns the engine on and Kendall runs around to the passenger’s side, getting in just seconds before Carlos pulls out of their parking spot and onto the road.

The drive back home is quiet and Kendall’s body is still thrumming from the lap dance and the whole club scene. He doesn’t realize they’re home until the engine is cut off and Carlos’ door slams shut, pulling Kendall’s attention from his thoughts to reality.

He gets out and goes inside, immediately going to his bedroom without a word to Logan, who’s sitting on the couch with Carlos when he comes in. The second he’s in his room, Kendall shuts the door and locks it before tearing his clothes off, tossing them around the room as he makes his way toward the bed.

When he gets to his bed, Kendall slips his boxers off and lays on the middle of the mattress, dipping a hand down his stomach as he closes his eyes. The first thing he sees is those hazel eyes outlined in smoky black and dark blue, his hand wrapping around his cock slowly as he thinks about them.

Kendall comes fifteen minutes later, gasping quietly as he arches off his bed, thoughts of Diamond and her body flooding his mind. When he comes down from his orgasm, Kendall slumps against the bed and stares at the ceiling, blinking at it as he tries to think of where he’s seen those hazel eyes before. He thinks about the other things that seemed familiar to him — Diamond’s broad shoulders, her hands, her arms, and her lips.

He’s about to say fuck it when it suddenly hits him: James’ eyes are the exact same shade of hazel as Diamond’s, with the brown sunburst in the middle. Kendall swallows thickly and closes his eyes again, trying to picture James’ body and… there’s no way James could be Diamond, right?

But, it does explain why James is never home before two o’clock in the morning and  why he’s always secretive about where he goes every night. 

“Holy shit,” Kendall mutters to himself, turning over onto his side to stare at the clock, trying to figure out how much time he has left before James gets home. He frowns when he realizes there are several hours between the current time and when James will get home, so Kendall moves off the bed and grabs his phone out of his pants pocket.

After setting three alarms for two o’clock in the morning, Kendall goes to bed and lays on his back, staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes. He figures that he’ll get a few hours of sleep before James gets home and then he’ll try and ask his best friend if he’s a drag queen… and if he gave him a lap dance.

Kendall falls asleep quickly and wakes up on the first alarm, slamming his hand against his phone in an effort to keep it quiet. He grumbles into his pillow and rolls onto his back again, blinking sleepily at the ceiling. It takes him a moment to remember what happened that night and what he’s supposed to do but when he does, Kendall gets out of bed and grabs his boxers off the floor, slipping them on quickly.

He goes to the door and slips out of his room, making his way to James’ quickly, nearly tripping a dozen different times before getting there. Kendall can see light shining from the crack underneath James’ door and he swallows thickly, knocking on the door lightly before resting his hand against the frame, waiting for his best friend to answer.

As he waits, Kendall taps his foot against the floor impatiently and sucks in a quick breath as he hears footsteps approach the door. He holds it and waits for James to answer before blowing it out, giving his best friend a small smile as he moves his hand away from the door frame.

“Hey, did I wake you?”

James shakes his head and smiles. “No, I just got in. What’s up?”

Kendall takes a deep breath and he smells perfume coming from James’ room which should be proof enough, but he still has to ask; he needs to hear James confirm, with words, that he is a drag queen. He’s gotta know if James is the one that humped in the club mere hours ago.

“Can I ask you a question?” Kendall starts, chewing on his lip nervously.

“You just did,” James points out, quirking a brow as he looks at Kendall, smirking softly. “Do you wanna come in? I’ve been on my feet all night and I’d really,  _really_  like to sit.”

Swallowing thickly, Kendall nods his head and steps into the room. “Yeah, thanks,” he says, rubbing his hands together as he goes over to James’ bed, sitting down on the edge of it, trying not to look at his best friend. “This is going to sound so fucking bizarre, man, but I need to know.”

“I doubt it’s bizarre,” James laughs as he moves to a chair beside the bed and flops down in it, leaning back. “And you know that you can ask me anything you want.”

“Yeah, yeah… I know.” Licking across his lips slowly, Kendall looks up at James and then huffs out a quick breath, lifting his hand to scratch his head. “I just wanted to know what you do at night — like, where do you work?”

James’ forehead furrows and he purses his lips. “I work at a bar,” he answers.

“Okay, but what do you  _do_  at this bar? Bar tend? Work as security? Clean the bathrooms up?”

“I work as entertainment,” James says, voice flat.

Kendall groans in frustration and huffs again. “Okay, what kind of entertainment?”

“I have a feeling that you know.”

“I wanna hear you say it,” Kendall says, voice quiet, eyes pleading. “I don’t want to be the one to ask and be wrong and have our friendship be weird, man.”

Laughing, James shakes his head and leans forward. “I know you were at the club tonight,” he says, moving a hand to Kendall’s knee, “and I know that Carlos was there too, which is why I picked him.”

Okay, so, James basically just admitted to being Diamond but it’s not good enough for Kendall; he wants to hear him say the words, to actually acknowledge that he’s a drag queen, rather than beat around the bush.

“Say it.”

“Say what?” James asks, hand squeezing Kendall’s knee and it’s probably supposed to be a comforting gesture but it goes straight to Kendall’s cock. Which is not good for this situation, not at all.

Kendall sighs and moves his hand to James’. “Say  _it_ ,” he pushes, dropping his gaze to their hands, giving James’ a soft squeeze.

“You want to hear me say that I’m Diamond, huh?” Kendall nods his head and gulps, feeling James’ thumb brush across the back of his own. “I’m a drag queen named Diamond and now you know my secret.”

Hearing James say that is a huge relief for Kendall and he looks up at his best friend before leaning forward to attack him, lips pushing against his. He kisses James until he feels two large, warm hands press against the middle of his chest and then he’s being pushed away. James’ lips are away from his and Kendall whines, chasing after those delicious, soft lips even when he’s sitting on the bed again.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” James admits, biting his lower lip as he moves his hands down the middle of Kendall’s chest, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers. “It’s too weird.”

“Logan and Carlos do it.” The words come out more petulant and childish than he had intended, but Kendall can’t take them back.

James laughs and nods, thumbing across Kendall’s skin. “That’s because they’re probably made for each other,” he mutters, swallowing hard. 

“I’ve wanted you for a while,” Kendall admits, letting the words flow from his mouth because — why not? Why shouldn’t he sit here and tell James that he’s had this big, stupid fucking crush on him since they’ve known each other and that he doesn’t think they would be a mistake. 

Kendall thinks they’d be perfect together, even if James doesn’t.

“You have?” James blinks and moves his free hand to Kendall’s other leg, sliding it up slowly, slipping his fingertips underneath the leg of his boxers. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because we’re best friends and we’re - oh, I dunno - in a band together? I thought if I told you, you’d freak out on me and I’d lose a good friend,” Kendall mumbles, shrugging a shoulder as he looks down at the hand on his thigh, swallowing hard. “Do you want me?”

James laughs and moves forward, pushing Kendall back onto the mattress. “Do you really need me to answer that? After the dance I gave you in the club, I thought it’d be apparent that I wanted you,” he says, straddling Kendall’s lap, moving both hands to his chest.

Sucking in a breath, Kendall shrugs again and chews on the edge of his lip, moving his hands to grip James’ hips, pulling him down on his lap. He moans when his cock grinds against the other boy’s ass and he does it again, working his hips up against James, fingers digging into his skin.

A soft moan comes from James’ throat and Kendall swallows when he hears the noise, feeling the other boy’s hips grind down against his own. He arches slightly, moving a hand up the middle of James’ stomach as they lock eyes, smiling up at his best friend before brushing a thumb against the fabric covering his nipple.

“Fuck,” James breathes, sliding his ass against Kendall’s cock before sitting on his thighs, dragging his hands down until they’re laying just above the waistband of his underwear. “Wanted this for so long.”

Kendall’s brain goes fuzzy when he hears that and he groans, taking James’ nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tweaking it softly through his t-shirt as he moves the other hand down. He plays with the button of his friend’s jeans before popping it quickly and tugging the zipper down, moving his hands back to James’ hips before rolling them over.

The two of them laugh when Kendall does that and he leans down, silencing James with a long, drawn out kiss as he presses his hips against his ass. He swallows any and every moan James makes, wrapping their tongues together before pulling away, sitting on his knees between James’ legs, looking down at his body. Part of Kendall wishes that James had stayed in his dress, but the images and memories from the club will be enough to sate him until he sees Diamond again.

“So,” Kendall asks, working James’ jeans down, “why did you pick the name Diamond anyway?”

James laughs, the sound breathless and quiet, and licks his lips. “I used my last name from the show,” he admits, lifting his hips to help Kendall pull his jeans down. 

“I knew it.” 

“Shut up,” James grumbles, kicking his jeans onto the floor once they’re around his ankles before sitting up and taking his shirt off. The fabric gets thrown over the edge of the bed and James wraps his hands around Kendall’s hips, thumbs brushing across his hipbone slowly. “Do you like me better as James or Diamond?”

“I  _think_  that I like you more as James,” Kendall answers, moving his hands along James’ shoulders, fingertips dragging along the smooth, tan skin. He licks his lips and leans down, catching James’ mouth in a biting kiss, slipping his hands forward to press against his friend’s chest. 

Kendall can feel how hard James’ heart is beating underneath his palms and he breathes deeply through his nose as he pushes the other boy onto his back. They both break away from the kiss and Kendall leans down, kissing across James’ chest before dipping down, taking one of his nipples between his teeth. He bites it and moves his hand down, playing with the waistband of James’ underwear, snapping it against his hips just to hear him yelp.

A hand goes to the back of Kendall’s head and long fingers tangle in his hair again, reminding him of what happened in the club, and he growls, licking James’ nipple before sucking on it lightly. He does the same to the other one and kisses his way down James’ stomach, licking and biting at his abs before curling his fingers around the waistband of his underwear.

The fabric slides down James’ hips, revealing tanned skin and a sharp v-cut of hips that Kendall wants to bite and suck and kiss all night long. He wants to mark James and leave hickeys all over his body, scratches on his back and thighs, and bruises on his hips. He shudders just thinking about it and tugs his the soft cotton down James’ legs before tossing it onto the floor, spreading his thighs apart smoothly.

Seeing James’ cock for the first time makes Kendall gasp and he just stares for a moment, taking it all in. His eyes follow the vein along the underside and then trace it back up, going over the head slowly, causing Kendall to swallow hard and whimper. Of course, he’d heard rumors that James had a big cock but he always thought it was a fluke — something that other guys said to make them jealous, to make them say, ‘oh, but my cock is bigger.’

But to actually see how big James is? Kendall knows that Carlos wasn’t kidding - along with everyone else - and he licks his lips, happy that they weren’t telling him some fucked up tale. He would still be in this position if James didn’t have a big cock, of course, but Kendall likes his men big — in every aspect of the word.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Kendall breathes, moving between James’ legs before leaning down, brushing the tip of his nose along the cut of his friend’s hip, breathing in deeply. He can still smell perfume on James’ skin, along with sweat and the faint aroma of cologne, the brand that Kendall  _doesn’t_  use. 

When he smells other men on James, Kendall can’t help but get jealous. Yeah, okay, they’re not together and this is probably a one time thing but he can’t help but feel a little possessive. He feels like James is his and doesn’t think about that fact that he’s not fucking the people in the club, just dancing with them and getting them riled up.

Either way, it doesn’t matter because James should be his and no one else’s.

James cards his fingers through Kendall’s hair and breathes deeply. “So are you, fuck, want to touch you, Kendall,” he says, words spilling from his lips quietly and all Kendall can hear is ‘want to touch you’ and he growls.

“Later,” Kendall mumbles as he moves over to James’ hipbone, biting it sharply. He moves a hand down to his cock and wraps his fingers around the base, moving down so that he can drag the tip of his tongue against the head, teasing the slit a little.

“Christ,  _Kendall_..”

Smirking, Kendall wraps his lips around the head of James’ cock and starts sucking lightly, stroking his hand up the length as he looks up at his friend. His smirk widens when he sees James’ head tip back and his lips part, tongue laving across his lips and, fuck, Kendall wants to bite those too. He wants to see them red and swollen, wants to know that he caused it but most of all — Kendall wants to see them wrapped around his own cock.

James is babbling at the top of the bed, saying things about Kendall’s mouth and moaning his name over and over like a prayer while gripping his hair tightly. It makes Kendall moan around his cock and he slides his mouth down, taking a couple more inches before sucking harder, closing his eyes as he hollows his cheeks out.

If Kendall can brag about one thing, it would probably be his ability to give amazing — not his words — head. He’s been sucking cock for years, getting increasingly better each time he does it and now he can deepthroat with the best of them. It took him a while to learn how to do it and he still gags sometimes, but for the most part he can take a cock down his throat like a goddamn pro.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Kendall sinks down and takes James into his mouth completely, swallowing around him before pulling off slowly. He only slides up halfway before diving back down again and moaning at the feeling of his mouth being full. As he starts sucking nice and slow, Kendall moves a hand along the inside of James’ thigh, fingertips dragging up his skin before moving them to his balls.

The second Kendall’s fingertips brush against James’ balls, he bucks his hips forward and buries his cock deep in the other boy’s throat, groaning loudly. Both of his hands go to the back of Kendall’s head, fingers tangling in his hair again as he groans his name loudly, canting his hips and arching off the bed, feeling like he could come just the way Kendall’s throat is constricting around him.

“Fuck, fuck… oh  _god_ , your fucking mouth, Kendall,” James babbles, the words spilling from his mouth in a broken voice, moans and small gasps interrupting a few of the words. He cradles the back of Kendall’s head and starts to fuck his mouth slowly, starting up a pace that he thinks the other boy will be comfortable with.

Kendall growls around James’ cock when he starts thrusting in and out of his mouth, cupping his balls lightly before rolling them between his fingers. He revels in each noise James makes when he does this and sucks his cock as hard as he can, moaning around it again before moving a hand to splay low on James’ stomach.

He holds James’ hips still and ignores his moans of protest, relaxing his throat once more before sinking down again. The entirety of James’ cock goes into Kendall’s mouth like it was just made to be there and he holds still for a moment, moaning around the shaft before sliding up, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucks roughly. 

Arching his back, James twists on the bed and scratches Kendall’s scalp. “Fucking love your mouth, Kendall… I knew you’d be - _ngh_  - good at this, with those god damn lips of yours. Made for sucking cock, huh,” he says, not seeming to be able to keep his mouth shut for more than a few seconds until Kendall gives his balls a light squeeze, making him nearly scream.

After taking James into his throat one last time, Kendall slides off and strokes up and down the shaft, licking his lips slowly before leaning down. He drags the tip of his tongue along the slit before sealing his lips over the head, sucking lightly until James is panting his name, telling him that he’s close.

“Then come,” Kendall says once he’s pulled away, stroking his hand up James’ cock, squeezing lightly as he goes back down, grinning at the way his friend is breathing and contorting on the bed. It’s a beautiful sight, seeing James come undone underneath him and Kendall bites his lower lip as he leans down against the mattress.

With his chest pressed against the bed, Kendall strokes the upper half of James’ cock and licks across the base, sucking at the same spot before moving down. He drags the tip of his tongue along James’ balls, drawing small little circles on his skin before sucking one of them into his mouth. From above him, Kendall can hear the shift in James’ breath and smirks, sucking and stroking a little harder, thumbing across the head of his cock quickly.

“Gonna — Kendall! Fuck, oh…  _oh god_ ,” James moans, canting his hips up and fucking into Kendall’s fist until he comes, getting it all over Kendall’s hand and a few ropes in his hair. He falls back against the bed and huffs, panting heavily as Kendall keeps stroking his cock slowly, pulling his mouth away from him before kissing the inside of James’ thigh, chuckling.

“You good?”

James blinks and looks down at Kendall, smiling lazily. “M’good,” he answers, breathing harshly as he slags a hand across his face, sighing when he feels Kendall kissing up his stomach before kissing his chest lightly. 

They sit in silence until James’ breathing returns to normal and he kisses Kendall lazily, cupping the back of his head, rubbing his scalp lightly. He pulls away after a moment, licking his lips slowly as he looks up at Kendall, grinning.

“What?” Kendall asks, raising a brow.

“Get on the bed,” James says, moving his hands to Kendall’s hips, pushing him onto the mattress before crawling on top of him. “What do you want me to do to you right now?”

Kendall bites his lip and looks up and down James’ body. “Well, I did kind of had this idea that I would fuck you, but I don’t think you could handle that,” he says, laughing when James shakes his head. “So… how about rimming? You okay with that?”

“Rimming,” James parrots, growling low in the back of his throat as he runs his hands down Kendall’s chest, stopping at the top of his boxers. “I can do that —  _if_  you get on your hands and knees.”

“Yes sir.” 

Laughing, James rolls his eyes and moves off Kendall’s lap, sitting on the bed next to him as he turns over onto his stomach before pushing himself onto his hands and knees. He bites his lower lip anxiously and looks over at James, who leans forward to kiss the middle of his back.

As he kisses Kendall’s back, James pushes his boxers down and taps his knee lightly, waiting until the other boy lifts one to pull the fabric over it. He pulls the cotton down Kendall’s legs and settles behind him on the bed, leaning down to kiss over his ass, hands skimming up the backs of his thighs. 

“Ready?” James asks, hot breath falling against the top of Kendall’s ass, making him shiver. He nods his head and makes a whimpering noise in the back of his throat, feeling James’ fingers dig into his ass as he spreads it, breathing against his entrance. 

James takes a deep breath and leans in, brushing his tongue against Kendall gently, moaning at the way he tastes. It’s earthy and musky, one hundred percent Kendall and he can’t get enough of it; he leans in again, pressing the flat of his tongue against his friend’s entrance, and licks all the way up. When he gets to the top of Kendall’s ass, James goes back down and licks across his balls quickly.

Digging his fingertips into the flesh of Kendall’s ass, James moves back in and starts paying attention careful attention to his hole. He closes his eyes and circles the rim with the tip of his tongue, fingernails digging into Kendall’s skin harder than before. James never would have imagined that he’d be doing this with Kendall and, though the circumstances were a little weird, he’s glad it’s finally happening.

“James,” Kendall moans, pushing back against his best friend in an effort to keep him going, fingers tangling in the sheets. He gasps when he feels James’ tongue flicking against him rapidly before the tip presses into him and he drops his head toward the mattress, moaning loudly. 

Pulling away, James bites Kendall’s ass and smirks. “Touch yourself for me,” he says, running a finger along the crease of Kendall’s ass. “I want you to come with my tongue in you.”

And fuck if that doesn’t make Kendall want to come the second he hears it. James’ voice is rough and low when he speaks, pressing the tip of his finger against his entrance, just barely sliding it in. He whimpers quietly and nods, settling down onto his elbows on the bed before slipping a hand to his cock, wrapping his fingers around the middle.

When Kendall starts stroking himself, James goes back to licking; he grips either side of his ass and dives back in, working his tongue around Kendall’s rim slowly. He pushes his tongue in a bit and shakes his head from side to side, listening to the way Kendall moans his name, the word sounding ragged. 

As James keeps licking and fucking Kendall with his tongue, he moves a hand down and starts to play with his balls, rolling them between his fingers. He moans against Kendall and keeps licking long and deep, pushing his tongue in a little further than the last time before pulling out. 

“Keep… keep going,” Kendall pants, stroking his cock quickly as he presses his forehead against his arm, moaning James’ name loudly. He feels the other boy pull away before feeling cool air being blown against his entrance and he nearly jumps when that happens, groaning as he thumbs across the head of his cock.

Kendall comes undone when he feels James’ tongue against him again, working its way inside before pulling back out and circling the outer rim. He says things he never would say before and strokes his cock quickly, nearly screaming James’ name when he feels his orgasm build.

With one more thrust of James’ tongue inside of him and a few more strokes, Kendall comes with a loud moan, stroking his hand up and down his cock slowly as his orgasm hits. He pants heavily and keeps himself up, whimpering when he feels James’ tongue move away and his lips trail up his spine. His entire body is shuddering and he’s breathing hard, feeling his own come on his hand, in addition to James’.

“How’s that?” James asks, lips brushing along the nape of Kendall’s neck, breath falling against his sweaty skin.

Groaning, Kendall drops his hand to the bed and wipes it off on the sheets. “Good, great…  _perfect_ ,” he answers, blushing when he hears James chuckle right next to his ear.

“Good.” With that, James moves away and goes to the bathroom without saying another word and Kendall is more than okay with that. He lets himself collapse onto the bed, missing the mess of come by an inch, and huffs as he closes his eyes, running the back of his clean hand across his forehead.

When James returns, he finds Kendall on the bed and he smiles, moving to grab the dirty sheet; he balls it up and tosses it onto the floor, thankful that it was the top sheet and not the fitted one. He climbs onto the bed next to Kendall and kisses him softly, laughing when Kendall pulls away and grumbles something about ass to mouth.

“I brushed my teeth,” James informs him before leaning in for another kiss, biting his lip when he pulls away. “So, that happened.”

Kendall huffs out a laugh and nods, licking his lips, tasting mint on them. “Yes, that did just happen. Do you need a moment to process it and realize how your world is going to shatter now that we’ve taken the next step?”

“Are you kidding?” 

“No,” Kendall says, raising a brow.

Snorting, James leans in and kisses Kendall again. “I’m glad it happened,” he says, brushing the tip of his nose against the other boy’s, smiling. “And I want it to happen again.”

“Can it happen with Diamond?” 

“If you want, sure,” James says, laughing as he wraps his arms around Kendall, yawning as he buries his face against his neck, sighing. “Can we sleep now? I’m fucking tired after working at the club and then having you come in here and take advantage of me..”

Kendall gasps and smacks James’ arm lightly. “I did no such thing!”

“Mm, sure.” With a quiet laugh, James kisses Kendall’s shoulder and pulls him close, yawning quietly. “Good night, Kendall,” he mutters, brushing his nose against the inside of Kendall’s jaw, closing his eyes slowly.

“Good night,” Kendall replies, biting his lower lip to keep from giggling before he adds, “ _Diamond_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes you may have found! And I know that I switch between "bar" and "club" a few times but, shh, it's okay.


End file.
